Angel's Naruto Show!
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: Just a tv show with interviews from the charecters Well...is started out that way.... Funny as hell!
1. The boys

Angel's Naruto Show!

Fangirls and the girls on their team.

-snap your fingers starts playing as the opening of the show starts-

-slowly fades to a small stage where a girl with waist lenghth red hair,tucked in a camo hat, sits in a comfy black chair. She is dressed in camo capri's and a white tank top-

Angel: -shuffles her papers in her lap and looks at the camera- Good Afternoon ladies and gentlemen and welcome to my show!

-motions to the seven chairs beside hers- Today we'll be talking to the seven hottest guys of Naruto on what they think about fangirls.

-glares at the camera- Where the hell are they Drake!

-man behind camera shrugs-

I WANT THEM HERE NOW!

-voices from backstage- SHUT UP WOMAN! WE'RE COMING!

-Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kakashi and Gaara walk out onto the stage and sits-

Angel: Ah! -narrowes her eyes- It's about time. What were you doing back there?

Shikamaru: -points at Kiba- He was whining about his dog not being able to come in.

Kiba: -growls- It's not fair!

Neji: Dogs aren't allowed.

Naruto: But they should!

Sasuke: Shut up Dobe.

Gaara: ... . 

Kakashi: -is reading his book- (suprise suprise)

Angel: -sighs- Stop arguing. Security! Get Akamaru and bring him in here!

-Akamaru bounces into Kibas lap-

Angel: Okay, lets get this started. -looks down at her papers- I'm going to ask each one of you the same questions for the first part. Sasuke, you're first.

Sasuke: Hn.

Angel: what do you think of fangirls?

Sasuke: -galres- I hate them. Their annoying.

Angel: _how did I know that was what he was going to say? _Moving on...Kiba.

Kiba: -pets Akamaru in thought- I have a fan club?

Angel: You wouldn't be here if you didn't.

Kiba: Oh...well...I don't really care. It be nice to have a girl...but not someone who hangs on me all the time.

Shikamaru: She's not asking you what kind of you you like.

Angel: Shut up Shika. You're next.

Shikamaru: They're troublesome.

Angel: -runs a hand down her face- _why do I do this to myself?_ Gaara.

Gaara: -stares at her-

Angel: -sighs- Kakashi?

Kakashi: -is reading-

Angel: I have a lighter and I know how to use it.

Kakashi: -looks up- I don't like them. Tsunade's the only one for me.

Angel: Uh-huh...Okay...Neji.

Neji: I agree with Uchiha. They're annoying. They constantly have pictures of us on their computers...and insist on puting us guys together.

Angel: -Quickly hides her computer and changes the background from Neji to stars- Eh-heh...okay.

Neji: -narrowed his eyes- hiding it is pointless.

Angel: -squeals- No! Don't take my pictures!

Neji: Who are they of?

Kiba: -snickers- They're of you!

Angel: KIBAAAAAA!

Neji: N-nani!(**1**)

Angel: Moving on! Naruto you're last!

Naruto: -looks up- What was the qeuestion again?

Angel: -slaps her forhead- Dear God...what do you think of fangirls?

Naruto: -scratches the back of his head in thought- uhhh...they're okay I guess...will they help me train?

cuz I'm the nexy Hokage! Belive it!

Angel: -hangs her head in exhuastion- Comercial! Please Dear God Put up the damn comercial!

--------------------------------------------------------------

(comercial break)

(At Sakura's house)

Hinata: P-poor Angel-san...

Tenten: yeah...good lord she must have a headache.

Sakura: I can't believe she has pictures of Neji!

Ino: What fangirl dosen't?

-they all sweatdrop- _True..._

Sakura: I bet TenTen has alot of them...

Tenten: W-what! No fair! I've seen your collection on both Neji and Sasuke!

Sakura: -covers Tentens mouth-

Hinata: Y-you have p-pictures of Neji-niisan?

Ino: -smirks- you must show!

(End)

---------------------------------------------------------------

-London bridge plays as the show fades back in-

-slowy fades-

Angel: Welcome back to the show! Sorry about the comercial...I needed a serious asprin.

Shikamaru: So troublesome.

Angel: I'm troublesome? You guys have got to be the most clueless people I know!

Naruto: -is singing ' i'm a little teapot-

Angel: Never mind. Okay...Now...Gaara. Who's you're top two favorite girls in the show?

Gaara: -shrugs- What's the pink haired girls name?

All together: Sakura.

Gaara: Her and and Temari.

Angel: -scribbles it down on notepad- okay...Kiba.

Kiba: Hinata and Sakura.

Angel: -nods and scribbles again- Kakashi.

Kakashi: -looks up- Sakura and Tsunade. The two strongest women in Konaha.

All the boys: -grummbles to themselves- you got that right.

Angel: -laughs nervously- _what did they do to them? _ Okay...next is..Naruto.

Naruto: Oh!Oh! Sakura and Hinata!

Angel: Okay! -scribbles it down- Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Ino and Temari.

Angel: -raises and eyebrow- okay...-writes it down- Sasuke?

Sasuke: I don't really care.

Angel: -narrows her eyes- answer the question.

Sasuke: Why should I?

Angel: -cackles evily and pulls out a stack of papers- okay..I'll just scan all them pictures of you and neji and you and Naruto all over the audience...I may even give them to the girls...

Sasuke: Fine. Sakura...uh...are their any others?

Angel: That's fine. -writes it down- Neji?

Neji: -Closes his eyes and rubs his temples- Sakura and Tenten.

Angel: Okay! Lets tally up the results...

and the winner is...

In a tie for 3rd- Ino, Tsunade, and Tenten.

in a tie for 2nd- Hinata and Temari

and in 1st place, by a shocking 6 votes- Sakura!

-Everyone claps-

Shikamaru: -sighs- can we go now woman?

Angel: That's it for our show today...next time we'll have the girls!

Naruto: -gasps and points at Angel- Your're a girl!

Angel: SECURITY!

-Naruto's thrid season ending plays with credits-

TBC

R&R!


	2. It's what girls do!

Angel's Naruto Show!

It's what girls do!

- ' That's What girl's do' plays as the opening song-

- Screen fades into the stage, where Angel sits on her high black chair. Her hair is down this time and she is wearing black slacks and a red tank-top-

Angel: -smiles- Welcome back everyone! I have to thank the people that reviewed! You're all wonderful!

-director yells something-

Angel: Shut up! I'm working on it! -smiles back at the camera- Today we have the top girls! . They'll be talking about the boys today. Why? cuz they decided if the boys weren't going to compliment them...they would insult them. So this should be fun!

and we have an all female audience today...why? I have no idea.

so, lets bring in our girls!

- Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Tenten all walk in and hug Angel, then sit down-

Angel: Welcome!

Sakura: Wow...I haven't been on tv before.

Hinata: M-me neither.

Temari: Uhh...None of us have.

Tenten: She's right!

Ino: I would have been on a tv show today!

-they all shoot her dirty looks-

Ino: -grumbles- be that way.

Angel: So I trust you all saw yesterdays show?

Sakura: Yeah! And who did those boys think they were?

Ino: Why are you complaining? You got first place!

Tenten: Yeah! Neji Hyuuga! THE Neji Hyuuga, picked you before me!

Temari: is that an hnor or something? Gaara picked her too ya know.

Sakura: Hey! Stop aruging...I didn't know they were gonna pick me.

Angel: You're all good fighters! -looks around- hey...didn't I invite Tsunade and Anako?

Hinata: O-oh yeah. T-they said t-they had things t-to do.

Angel: Oh. bummer.

Tenten: It dosen't matter, Tsunade would have smiggled in some kinnda drink.

Angel: Ugh...-flips through her papers- Okay! Lets start the questions! Sakura you get to go first.

Sakura: Okay.

Angel: Fans want to know...how did you get your super strength?

Sakura: Uhh...Tsunade taught me.

Ino: -mumbles- oh _she_ gets taught under a legendary senin and fith Hokage!

Sakura: -glares at her rivil- your just made cuz I'm stronger than you!

Angel: Okay! Next question. We don't need any fights. Sakura, who do you like now?

Sakura: Uhh...that's not something I want to tell yet.

-they all raise thier eyebrows- Why not?

Sakura: - blushes- He could be watching!

Tenten: -smirkes- It's Neji isn't it!

Sakura: It is not!

Ino: Liar!

Angel: Who has proof?

Hinata: -raises her hand slowly-

Sakura: don't you dare!

Hinata: I know who likes her...

Angel and everyone but Sakura: Spill!

Hinata: U-uh...Come here.

Angel: -leans over and Hinata whispers it in her ear- ohhhhhhh.- smirks- This will be fun.

Sakura: This isn't fair!

Angel: last question. What do you think of...Kiba?

Sakura: I think he's like a puppy.. A very...human puppy, miunus the ears.

Audience: Awwwwwww!

Sakura: But he's not the one I like.

-faces fall-

Angel: Okay! Hinata! Fnas want to know...are you going to become the hieress of the Hyuuga main branch?

Hinata: P-probaly not. H-hanabi is much more likely for it. Or even Neji-niisan.

-The other four girls hug Hinata- You're so cuuuute Hinata-chan!

Temari: I don't know much about the Hyuuga's.

Tenten: I do.

Sakura: Naruto told me.

Angel: all I have to do is read. Okay..next one...Who do you like right now?

Hinata: U-uh...N-naruto-kun.

Sakura: -gigles- Wow! I wonder when he'll ask you out.

Hinata: O-oh! I don't want to interfer with his training.

Tenten: Uhh...I don't think he trains all day long.

Sakura: You'd be suprised.

Angel: Okay last one...What do you think of Neji?

Hinata: -smiles- Oh I love Neji-niisan! E-even though h-he dosen't l-like me much, I-i still like him! H-he's my family! L-like an older brother.

Angel: -smiles- I hope you're watching this Neji! We're gonna take a short break...then we'll be back with Tenten, Temari, and Ino's questions!

-------------------------------------------------

(Comercial Break)

(Naruto's house)

Naruto: You lucky dog you!

Neji: Who? Me?

Kiba: Yeah you!

Sasuke: he didn't do anything speacial.

Shikamaru: yeah...what did he do that we didn't?

Akamaru: Bark! bark bark! (translation? ' I'm the dog here!' )

Naruto: Sakura-chan might like you!

Shikamaru: What? Dosen't she like Uchiha?

Neji: Like hell, I've been watching the whole damn show! She didn't say aword about it.

Kiba: You're so stupid.

Neji: Excuse me?

Sasuke: at least she's off my back.

Kiba: I'd kill to have Sakura like me!

Shikamaru: women are troublesome.

Kiba: Don't call Neji lucky yet! What about you! Hinata told the world that she likes you! You gonna ask her out?

-they all look at him-

Neji: I forbid it.

Naruto: -glares at Neji- Shut up Ice cube! I'll ask her out as soon as I see her.

Gaara: ...

-Neji and Naruto start a glaring constest-

(End Comercial Break)

------------------------------------------------------

-Same song as the opening-

Angel: Welcome back everyone! Now it's time to Ask Tenten some Q's!

Tenten: Okay. Hit me. -cringes- Not really Sakura!

Angel: -sweatdrops- oookay...Fans want to know...are you really a weapon master?

Tenten: Duh! It's really easy, I use a jutsu that can summon the weapons. I never run out.

Hinata: Wow..that's so cool.

Temari: I wasn't that impresed.

Tenten: Oh shut up!

Temari: -taunts- Shut don't go up.

Tenten: Oh really? My foot does!

Sakura: -snickers- nice one Tenten.

Angel: Next Q...who do you like?

Tenten: I had a crush on Neji once...but now I like lee!

Everyone: busy brows!

Sakura and Tenten: Don't call him that!

Angel: Okay...last one, What do you think of...Sasuke.

Tenten: I HATE him. Uchiha my left foot! That guys got a stick up his ass!

Angel: uhh...okay...Temari...Fan's want to know...How do you carry around that fan?

Temari: that's a stupid question! I can munipulate air! so it's light.

Sakura: Cool, I didn't know that.

Hinata: w-wow.

Angel: okay..who do you like now?

Temari: I'm not into guys, but as a freind? Shikamaru. He's cool.

Angel: Okay...last one...what do you think of...Naruto?

Temari: The blonde who thinks he'll be Hokage? I dunno...If Sakura can surpass the fith...How can he beat her to it?

She's stronger than he it.

Sakura: -fakes tears- oh you're so nice Temari!

Temari: -smirks- But he's a little hyper for my tastes.

Angel: Cool, okie dokie. Ino, fans want to know...are you still Sakura's best freind?

Ino: -glances at Pink-haired girl- Do I have a choice? She's die without me! I still can't belive we started a fight over a guy.

Sakura: A guy with a stick up his ass. -snickers with Tenten-

Angel: -laughs- okay...who do you like right now?

Ino: Shikamaru-kun!

-They all sweatdrop- _that was so obvious._

Angel: ookaayy, last one...what do you think of Gaara?

Ino: He's kinnda creepy...but He's really cool.

Sakura: I fought him!...well..sorta.

Hinata: Did he hurt you?

Sakura: uhhh...Not really...but he's like Naruto...he's got himself an inner demon.

Angel: Interesting...well.. that's all I have time for today!

Sakura: We want your opinons!

Tenten: Review and tell us what couples you want to see next time!

Hinata: T-the top t-three will come on togther!

Angel: See ya next time!

-they all wave and screen fades to ending credits-

TBC

R&R!


	3. He isn't always evil

A/N: Sakura will be a little OOC here, so will Sasuke. You have been warned.

Angel's Naruto Show!

He isn't _always_ evil...

-my world by sr-71 is the opening-

-fades into a dark black stage with Angel in black capri's and a black and white shirt with a picture of Gaara in a panda suit.-

Angel: Hi everyone! Welcome back to my show. I know I promised couples, but I didn't get very many suggestions. So today...our main guest is the one and only...

-woman in red runs over and whispers something in her ear-

Angel: AGAIN?!

-the woman nods-

Angel: GOSH DARNIT!

Director: Great, here comes the country bloodline.

Angel: -takes a deep breath- please just find him. -then loudly- I WILL FIND YOU GAARA!

-a swirl of sand lands infront of her and Gaara apears in Kazekage unifrom-

Gaara: You screamed?

Angel: -clears her throat- yes. Please take a seat Kazekage-sama. -motions to the black chair-

Gaara: -sits-

Angel: Okay, today we will be talking to Gaara-sama. He has gladly agreed to talk.

Gaara: I have not.

Angel: Do not start with me.

Gaara: Why not?

Angel: -glares- you're pushing it. One more word and you're gone.

Gaara: Good, then I can leave.

Angel: You're pushing my buttons.

Gaara: -gives her an odd look- you have buttons? Where?

Angel: -slaps her forehead- _dear lord help me._ -sighs and shuffles her papers- First question. Is your hair natural?

Gaara: -pulls on his red hair- as far as I know.

Angel: Okaaay...umm next, do you like your siblings?

Gaara: Of course, no matter how annoying.

Angel: How sweet, so umm...a girl in california wants to know if you'd ever...um...whoa...

Gaara: What? -looks over at the paper and smirks- of course I would.

Angel: -jaw drops- you'd really...do that...with _Sasuke?_

Gaara: -leans back- who wouldn't? Have you seen...-trails off and looks at the ceiling-

Angel: -gasps and grabs his shirt- You've already done it?!

Gaara: Of course.

Angel: Bring him in!

- in walks Sasuke, looking as hot as always-

Angel: Welcome back, please take a seat.

Sasuke: -sits down and glares- why am I here again?

Gaara: To prove we actually did it. -rolls his eyes- she dosen't belive me.

Sasuke: what proof does she need? I'll do it with you right here.

-girls in the audeice faint and gasp-

Angel: umm...ok.

-both boys glare at her-

Gaara: He was joking.

Sasuke: -smirks- No I wasn't.

Gaara: -returns the smirk- Oh really?

Angel: Sercurity! get Uchiha OUT of here!

-guards come and take out Sasuke(sorry Gaara/Sasuke fans, didn't mean to tourture you, buuuut that went a little bit too far)-

Angel: Okay, next question, Who, other than Temari, is your second best Female Naruto charecter?

Gaara: -narrows his eyes- I told you that already. The Haruno girl.

Angel: Oh really? Do you even know what she looks like?

Gaara: Pink hair, green eyes, in love with Sasuke?

Angel; -sighs- yeeep. That's her.

Gaara: One more question. I have paper work to attend to.

Angel: Alright...-shuffles through papers again- ah-ha! Do you like Sakura?

Gaara: Hn.

Angel: Great. we're back to one-word sentences.

-Sakura runs in and hides behind Gaara's chair-

Sakura: hide me...

Angel: -looks past Gaara with and eyebrow rasied.- What did you do this time?

Sakura: -shifts her eyes- uhh...teased Ino?

Angel: Here we go again.

Sakura: -latches onto Gaara's arm- you'll save me, won't you Panda-chan?

-utter, creepy silence, you know, with the crikets in the background-

Angel: -clears her throat and smirks at a blushing Gaara- P-Panda-chan?

Gaara: -covers his face with a hand- Sakura, I told you not to call me that in public.

Sakura: -whines- well, i don't go to Suna much anymore!

Gaara: That's not an excuse. -stands up- I'm leaving.

Angel: Please. Go. Don't make me stop you. -is still smirking- Be gentle Sakura!

Sakura: I will!

Angel: Welp, there you have it. next time will be couples, i promise. If i don't get and ideas from ya'll, then i'll put them together myself. Ta-ta for now!

-stage fads from view and Evan and Jaron's 'Carzy for this girl' plays as the ending.-


	4. Love Conquers All

**Love Conquers All**

-'Best of Both worlds' plays loudly as the set comes into view. I girl with dark red hair and a camo outfit is sitting in a large black chair, surrounded by 8 other chairs.-

Angel: Welcome everyone! Sorry for the wait! We have been expericencing some delays. -glares at the producer behind the camera.- beacause _someone_ kept forgetting to call the characters.

-producer shrugs-

Angel: . Anyway! Lets welcome the pairings I finally, after so long, have decided on bringing. Yes I also understand that they won't please all of you. Buuuut, I got some serious complaints from them... -clears her throat- Okay. Lets welcome our first Pairing, Shikamaru and Ino!

-Shikamaru and Ino walk out of the back and Ino waves cheerfully.-

Ino: Hi everyone! -takes her seat-

Shikamaru: I'm trying to remember when I agreed to come here...-sits down as well-

Angel: Welcome to my show!

Shikamaru: I'm on tv?

Ino: Duh. Didn't you read the letter?

Shikamaru: Too troublesome.

Ino: -glares at him- Oh I bet it was. -turns to Angel- Thanks for inviting us.

Angel: No problem, So how long have you two been together?

Shikamaru: -shrugs- Can't remember.

Ino: -grumbles- About...mm..3 years.

Angel: -lifts an eyebrow- And he hasn't asked you yet?

Ino: -pouts- No.

Shikamaru: I'm sitting right here.

Angel: Okay, next question, Shikamaru, what do you like about Ino?

Shikamaru: -opens one eye and sighs- I'm not very sure. I guess she gives me the motivation I need.

Ino: Uhhh...

Angel: Wow...o.o

Shikamaru: what?

Angel: -clears her throat- uh...nothing moving on, Ino, what do you like about Shikamaru?

Ino: Well, he's lazy, hates cooking and sleeps while I talk.

Shikamaru: Hey!

Ino: I'm not done yet. Hush. -looks down at her hands and smiles- I guess...I like him for who he is.

Angel: Nicely put...hey..Shikamaru?

-Shikamaru pulls Ino off stage-

Angel: Hey just where are you two going!?

Shikamaru: Home!

Angel: -.- I do not want to know. -sighs- Okay, next couple. I am very proud of myself, so everyone welcome...Naruto and Hinata!

-And the crowd cheers as the lovely couple comes from backstage. Hinata blushing, Naruto waving cheerfully-

Angel: Hey!

Hinata: A-ano...hi.

Naruto: Hey Angel! Nice to see you again.

Angel: And you...take a seat please.

-both of them take a seat-

Hinata: Thank you fron invting us Angel-chan.

Angel: No problem! You're always welcome on my show.

Naruto: Yeah...I saw Ino and Shikamaru leaving...did something happen?

Angel: Eh...well...things got a little...emotinal..and Shikamaru ...look. let's drop it.

Hinata: Okay.

Angel: -looks down at the papers in her lap- Wellll...How long have you two been together?

Naruto: Well...for about..3 or 4 months. You see, I asked her out after she aired on your show.

Hinata: He was so nervous.

Naruto: I-I was not!

Angel: You asked a girl out? Wow! Nice going Naruto!

Naruto: w-well...I kinda asked Sasuke for advice.

Angel: -_Tyipical._- Well, at least you asked her. That's all that counts.

Hinata: He got me flowers as well.

Angel: Awww!

Naruto: I was uncomfotable! Neji's threat was breathing down my neck!

Hinata: N-neji...-glares- What did he say?

Angel: uhhh..Hinata...you're really scary when you glare...

Hinata: What did he say?!

Naruto: T-that if I hurt you...I was a dead fox...

Hinata: aww. Well thats not so bad.

Naruto: -starts crying- H-Hinata-chaaaaan!

Angel: -laughs- Okay, Naruto, what do you like about Hinata?

Naruto: -perks up- Oh! She's awesome! She's an awesome medic and is very kind, A little shy, but I still love her!

Hinata: -blushes- N-naruto-kun...

Angel: Nice! So, Hinata, what do you like about Naruto.

Hinata: Everything. He never gives up.

Naruto: -huggles his girlfreind- Aww you're SO cute!

Angel: Okay, I'll let you two get going, I have a couple for my yaoi fans to bring out.

Naruto: Oh! Yeah, I don't think they wanted to come at first...then...he eh..._persuaded_ him.

Angel: o-o...kay...Bye!

Hinata: Bye Angel!

-they exit hand in hand-

Angel: Awesome, okay...now for the pairing that I had to think over and over and over about again. Sasuke and Gaara!

-Sasuke and Gaara enter from the backstage and take a seat across from Angel-

Angel: Hey boys.

Sasuke: Hey.

Gaara:...Why are we here?

Sasuke: Cuz I asked you to come.

Gaara: -grummbles and crosses his arms over his chest- what i do for you.

Sasuke: Yeah, but you love me.

Angel: Cool, Okay, lets get started, How long have you two been together?

Sasuke: mmmm...'bout...6 years?

Gaara: -nods-

Angel: Cool. Soooo...I guess that answers that question that girl from caifornia asked.

Gaara: Yes, now, can we get this over with?

Angel: What's the hurry?

Sasuke; You really wanna know?

Angel: ...uhhh...no. So, lets get this over with. What do you two like about each other?

Gaara: The sex.

Sasuke: He's Sexy.

Angel: Well...that's nice. Do you two even love each other?

Sasuke: why wouldn't we?

Gaara: That's a stupid question. Can we go now.

Angel: Oh fro God's sake go you sex-crazy monkeys!

-the boys get up and leave...in a rather large hurry-

Angel: Okay, lets let in my favorite and the Star couple this afternoon! Everyone welcome...

BAKA!

Angel: What...the? -stares at the producer- What's going on back there?

Naruto' voice from backstage: S-sorry Sakura-chan!

Sakura's voice: You BAKA! I told you not to do that!

Another male voice: Can we calm down? Don't we have to go on now Sakura?

Sakura: fine. I willl get you Naruto!

Angel:...okay...evreyone welcome...Neji and Sakura.

-Neji and Sakura walk out from the back, Sakura fumming and Neji with his arms around her shoulders.-

Angel: Hello again.

Neji: Hello. Sorry for all the noise.

Angel: Don't be.

Sakura: Naruto is such a CLUTZ!

Neji: So are you.

Sakura: -Glares at him.- Do you want to be next?

Neji: No thank you. So, what is it you want from us Angel?

Angel: Oh. -shuffles her papers again- How long have you two been together?

Neji: 7 years.

Sakura: recently engaged. -holds out her hand with the very beautiful ring on her finger-

Angel: That's wonderful! When's the wedding?

Sakura: Still deciding. His uncle wasn't too happy about it though...

Neji: Well, he can just back off.

Angel: why is he aginst it?

Sakura: Neji was supossed to marry a relitive.

Angel: -winces- Oh that would have sucked.

Neji: So I asked Sakura before he had a chance to destroy it.

Angel: That's good. What do you two like about each other?

Sakura: There's nothing we don't like about each other.

Neji: Yep. -takes her hand- She means the world to me.

Sakura: Likewise.

Angel: Awww. That's soo cute. Well...i'm out of time for today.

Sakura: Stay tuned for the next one!

Neji: The wedding!

Angel: I hope you all enjoyed the show!

-the screen fades at the ending music and cerdits-


	5. Rivals, Angst and Older Brothers

**SPOILER WARNING**: There IS a Naruto 'Shippuden' Spoiler in this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you!

**Rivals, Angst and Older Brothers**

-The stage is quiet as the first stanza of 'Old Time Rock and Roll' rings through the audience. Then, sliding in from the left stage entrance, a red-haired girl in a white button up shirt with a black tie, black shorts, blue crew socks and sunglasses comes to a halt in the middle of the floor.-

Director: Oh for the love of...

Angel: -does a dance move- I like that old time rock and roll! That kind of music just soothes the soul...

Director: ANGEL!

-Angel stops dancing, then looks out at the audience-

Angel: OH! Hi everyone!

Audience: Hi Angel!

Angel: Man, it's been so LONG. -looks sheepish- I didn't mean to make everyone wait. I just needed Ideas.

Director: -glares- I think you've had plenty of time to come up with some!

Angel: -huffs- Oh pish-posh. I'd be quiet if I were you, I _created_ you remember. I can put you right back where you came from.

Director: -snorts- Where? In that sorry excuse for a folder you have?

Angel: -turns to her two new black chairs centered on the stage and takes a seat in one- Okay, -takes the papers off the coffee table in front of her- Today we'll be talking to Sasuke and Naruto. The Two Rivals from the 'Naruto' Series. Apparently, As I'm sure most of you know, Naruto Shippuden is really moving along. -laughs nervously- I haven't really been updating myself on that, but I've started to so I won't be left behind.

-smiles- So today, I've invited Naruto and Sasuke to come sit with us...-stares at the other chair- I think I'll need another chair...

-Stagehands run out carrying another black chair, sets it down, then scrambles off stage again-

Angel: Alright, So, as I was saying, We have Sasuke and Naruto...-squints down at the paper in her hand- Oh! And Itachi is here...odd...I could have sworn...-shakes head- Anyway, here's our first guests, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki!

-The two rivals enter through the right stage entrance, Naruto waving enthusiastically and Sasuke glaring at the screaming fangirls-

Naruto: Angel-Chan! -glomps Angel-

Angel: Hi Naruto! -motions to the chairs- Sasuke.

Sasuke: Angel.

Angel: -pouts- What...no 'Hi'?

Sasuke: No. -sits in the chair farthest from Angel, but regrets it. It's closer to the fangirls. So he scowls-

Angel: -mutters- Bastard -smiles at Naruto- So. How have you two been?

Naruto: Killing Akatsuki, Dodging Sakura-chan's punches, arguing with a stoic, ice bastard Sasuke and trying to kill each other!

Sasuke: hn.

Angel: Er...Well, I don't want to spoil it for the ones who haven't gotten as far as most in Shippuden. But I heard, you went four tail Kyuubi.

Naruto: -gasps- Yea! You saw that?

Angel: -chuckles- Yea. My best Guy friend showed me the manga version of that fight...and in his words...it was 'Beastly'.

Sasuke: -lifts an eyebrow- Beastly?

Angel: Well, the Kyuubi is a...-clears throat- Well. I wouldn't call him a beast. But he can be rather nasty.

Naruto: And perverted.

Sasuke: I refuse to listen to that story again.

Angel: Ohhhh. What story?

Naruto: Okay! So...

Sasuke: _Naruto!_

Naruto: -is ignoring Sasuke- So, when we met again for the first time in years, You know, Sasuke was standing up on the cliff and I was at the bottom with Sakura-chan and...Sai I think..no...was it Sai?

Angel: Don't know don't care. I hate Sai. -moves hands in a forward motion- Go on.

Naruto: -STILL ignoring a hissing Sasuke- Anyway, I was just kinda staring at him ya know, I mean, it had been so long and to tell the truth, I kinda missed the bastard. -smiles at Sasuke- But, while I was trying to have a serious reunion with my rival and best friend, Kyuubi kept saying 'Holy HELL! He changed his wardrobe. And he got taller. Wanna see whats underneath all that? He's already giving us a teaser!'

Sasuke: -buries his face in his hands-

Angel: -jaw drops- H-he said that?!

Naruto: Along with 'I bet he got bigger 'down below' if you know what I mean.' and 'I bet he wants you! He can't take his eyes off you'. Personally, I think Sasuke just wanted to kill me right then and there, but he didn't do in our battle at the Valley of the End, why would he wait till now? So I was cool.

Angel: Wow...That's quite a story...Sasuke are you alright?

Sasuke: -glares at her- I hate you.

Naruto: Oi! Teme, you hate everyone.

Angel: What are you talking about! Sasuke doesn't hate everyone!

Naruto: Does so.

Angel: Does not.

Naruto: Does so!

Angel: Does not!

Sasuke: Can I leave now?

Angel and Naruto: NO!

-Sasuke sighs and glares up at the ceiling, wishing he were anywhere but here. Wait...wasn't he supposed to be training?!-

Angel: Um...Sasuke?

Sasuke: hn?

Angel: Do you hate Naruto?

Sasuke: -sighs again- I don't hate him. I just wish...he'd give up on bringing me home.

Naruto: -glares- I'm not giving up. I made a promise to Sakura-chan that I'd bring you home safely.

Sasuke: -glares right back- Oh, so you're doing this for _Sakura?!_You've been chasing me all over creation because you made a promise to SAKURA?!

Naruto: No! -waves hands- No. No. No! I'm the one...-lowers his eyes- that wants you back the most.

Angel: -looks at audience. Some are crying...okay. HALF are crying- Wow...Do you two want to have a miniute back stage?

Sasuke: I have things to do.

Naruto: -snorts- like running away again?

Sasuke: -scowls- Like getting Orochimaru's head and returning home before you cry a freakin river. Uraskatonichi.

-The Uchiha then dissapears in a poof of leaves-

Naruto: -gaps at the leaves before smiling slightly- Bastard.

Angel: -Gives Naruto a hug- Why don't you head to meet up with your team, yea? I'll have you come back on a day that's not so..angsty.

Naruto: Alright! -skips off stage- Bye Angel!

Angel: -waves then turns to the audience- Well. That was emotionaly nerve wracking. -sniffles- Now, onto our next guest. Itachi Uchiha.

-Itachi Uchiha walks in through the left stage entrance, then takes a seat next to Angel-

Itachi: Angel.

Angel: Well now. I heard you lost the fight with your brother.

Itachi: -nods- Yes. I believe at this moment, He is celebrating my death.

Angel: -covers his mouth- Oh my. For fans out there who DIDN'T know that. I apologize. But yes, he's gone. Tragic and Sad, but true.

Itachi: But please, don't stop the fan fictions on the account that I'm dead. -chuckles- I rather enjoy reading them. As long as I'm alive in YOUR mind. That's all that matters.

Angel: Are you running a fever?

Itachi: Not at all. Death gives you a reason to be a bit kinder. And Since I have nothing left but to watch my Little Brother succeed me and his little blonde demon friend fight for the right to have his best friend back, I would like a job.

Angel: ...a...job...

Itachi: -nods- Yes. A job. Here. With you.

Angel: You want...to work...-points to herself- With me?

Itachi: Yes.

Angel: -grabs his hand- Well why didn't you say so?! -Drags him backstage-

-Britney Spear's 'Break The Ice' plays as the stage goes dark and the Directo wonders why the hell he keeps doing this-

TBC

lol

Sorry for the wait. The inspiration for this hit me yesterday while I was watching Naruto AMV's. And I apologize again for the spoiler. But Don't Say I didn't warn you!

Hope you enjoyed

Blessed Be,

Angel


	6. Dumb Dancing Retards DDR

I'm Dedicating the Chapter to my Best friend Roku, because when we play DDR, this is what he calls us!

JA!

**Note:** (HEY! Go check out the song I listen to while writing this! It's called **Dancing Beat** by **Kouki Miyata**! Listen to it while reading too...the energy of the song and the energy of the chapter mix...I even got up and danced for inspiration!)

Angels Naruto Show!

**Dumb Dancing Retards! (DDR)**

-'Dancin' Beat' from Sukisho plays in the background as a girl in a white tank top and blue jean shorts slides in through the left stage entrance. She spins around on purple-socked feet, microphone in hand and singing at the top of her lungs-

Angel: -singing- imasugu yuuki dashite, Let's Jump! -Jumps-

Director: -buries his face in his hands and starts to cry-

Itachi: -stands next to director, he chuckles, arms folded over his front- Live wire isn't she?

Director: Kill me now!

Itachi: -waves him away- No can do. She's the boss and she wants you to stay.

Angel: -still singing- Everyday every night, dance with me!

-Audience starts to dance, clapping hands and dancing in their places. Then, from out of nowhere comes Rock Lee in all his spandex glory, he pulls up beside Angel and starts singing and dancing as well-

Director: MY EYES! -runs away crying-

Angel: -Spins around again, then bows to her audience- Welcome back everyone! As you can see, my first guest of the day will be Rock Lee!

Rock Lee: Hello My Youthful Society!

Audience: HELLO LEE!

Angel: I decided to throw my Directors script out the window(Literally), and do something a little bit different! -smiles as Itachi walks onto the stage-

Itachi: you _always_ do something different.

Angel: -grabs him by the arm- And this grumpy person would be my new assistant, Itachi Uchiha!

-Fangirls go crazy-

Rock Lee: -grins- It seems as though your popularity has not diminished one bit Uchiha-san!

Itachi: -snorts and crosses his arms again- Of course not.

Angel: Of _course_ not! -Turns to the audience again- Today, we have Rock Lee and the Akatsuki! I even got Leader-sama to join us!

Angel and Rock Lee: -high fives, spins in a circle and puts their thumbs up and out- **YOSH! **

Itachi: -slaps his forehead-

Angel: And nooooooow...-waves her hand out the the right stage entrance, the music once again starting to play- THE AKATSUKI!

-Groans come from behind the stage and a trail of men in black coats with clouds and silly straw hats step out onto the stage. One hat gets thrown off and a bouncy blonde bounds ahead of the others to start dancing with Angel and Lee-

Sasori: DEDIARA!

Deidara: -is ignoring him- No can do Danna-sama!

Kazuku: -shakes his head- Don't even bother.

-Kisame walks out, shedding off his hat and begins to do the 'Disco'.-

Angel: That's the spirit! -does the disco with him-

Leader-sama: -walks up to Itachi and lets out a sigh, watching as the rest of his crew jump in to dance, well...except for Sasori and Kazuku...- So this is your new job?

Itachi: -nods-

Leader-sama: -appears bored, but looks up at him- Wasn't this supposed to be a talk show?

Itachi -Dots appear over his head, then he falters- Oh yea...

Angel: -still dancing- Come on everybody, if you're playing the song at home, get out of your chair and DANCE!

Rock Lee: -does the Cleopatra- YES YOUTHFUL ONES! DANCE! -breaks out the DDR machine-

Kazuku: DDR? You're all CRAZY!

-Everyone laughs- WE KNOW!

-He growls and storms off stage, leaving Sasori to round up the dancing people. He trips on a cloak on the way to the machine and lets out a frustrated sound-

Angel: Oh come on Sasori-chan! -grabs his hands and helps him up- Lets dance, dance, dance! -hops away to do the Cleopatra with Lee on the DDR-

Sasori: -scowls-

Leader-sama: -pats Itachi's shoulder- Great job. I'm glad you found something that brings out your personality. -then disappears-

Itachi: -nods- why thank...hold on..was that an insult?

Deidara: Danna! Come dan...-blinks-

Sasori: -does the robot-

Hidan: -giggles and does the same thing-

Kisame: -walks up to Itachi, breathing heavily- Wow, some party.

Itachi: -rolls eyes- This isn't a _party_. It's a _talk show_.

Kisame: -tilts his head at Angel and the rest of Akatsuki in the middle of the stage- Really...? Well, she's got some serious 'talking' issues.

Itachi: Actually, she never shuts up...-he sighs- but I guess a little dancing never...-he looks back at the audience, who's dancing in the chairs, on the lights and every flat surface they can find- Hurt...

-Everyone grabs Itachi's hand and drags him to the middle of the stage, he groans as Angel puts him on the Machine with colored arrows-

Itachi: -grumbles- DDR?

Angel: -smiles while doing the wave beside him- Dance Dance Revolution!

Itachi: -snorts and glares off at his former group as they do the worm- more like Dumb Dancing Retards.

_Meanwhile in the back of the studio..._

The director is crying his eyes out and ripping all the scripts up, because this whole thing was pointless! He should have just let her do her own thing!

**Owari**

(or is it...? o.O)

...

Er...

How to explain this...

Ermmmm..

I finally parted ways with sanity?

Blessed be,

Angel


End file.
